As computers are increasingly being used for graphical presentations and/or demonstrations, larger display devices are used to provide viewing by audiences of varying size. Many presentations, such as slide shows and the like, require relatively simple control of the computer during the actual presentation. Commands which advance or reverse slides or initiate a display sequence require only a basic user interface or remote control to communicate with the computer. However, more sophisticated presentations or demonstrations, such as used for software user training or promotion, require a more sophisticated interface or remote control to effectively operate the computer. Conventional strategies require the presenter to either remain within close proximity of the computer to operate the keyboard and/or pointing device (mouse, touchpad, track ball, etc.) or have an assistant perform the required operations.
The present inventor disclosed a system and method for controlling a windows-oriented computer system using a remote pointer in U.S. Pat. No. 6,275,214. This system is quite valuable for controlling and/or demonstrating one or more computer applications in an auditorium-style presentation. However, this system does not directly address the use of a computer keyboard and/or other input devices during such a presentation. Furthermore, while the system and method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,275,214 work well for a single optical pointer, they may fail to work properly when one or more optical pointers are used in a collaborative presentation, or in the case of someone attempting to disrupt or interfere with the presentation. As such, a need exists for a system and method for optically communicating more complex information that may also include identification information to authenticate a system user.